Mange
Mange is a thing thing mixed with jackals and alien viruses made by squirrellie in 2016 and remade in 2018. the humble beginning back in 2016, she created Mange when playing thing thing arena 2. his original design is inspired by a custom thing thing OC by Tadakiba a few months later she got tired of the design because its not animalistic enough and the red X comics is too dull and stupid for her witty tastes, she remade him into a hybrid making him a convincing half beast and the red X series is discontinued and its going to be a thing thing inspired movie because of that. appearance he has red hair has ears and a tail of a Jackal also has ears that are pointed and fluffy, making him have 4 ears like an aisha he has slit pupils like a fox and a black scelera and Egyptian blue eyes and a mouth full of fangs, he has virus styled feet with non-retractable claws sticking out as well his reinforced nails (retractable claws) on his hands and he has genitalia of a dog. he wears a black shirt with a red X on it black fingerless gloves and spiked wrist bands and a spiked collar, his anthropomorphic self has black baggy jeans and spiked armbands as well, his alternate outfit is a harness vest and midnight blue and black capris. when hes on anabolic steroids hes twice the size of his normal self and hes super muscular and has a canine snout due to being a hybrid. backstory life in the labs made in lab 134 by a human systems corp scientist who is also an insane radical animal rights activist, hes reluctant and timid at first and when the hell starts he got enslaved. he got enslaved to be a systems corp employee, he endured mental and physical torture, got forced to fight with his bare hands, experimented on several times, and he also got raped by his peta member creator. making him have the same fate as Chelsea the cat a friend in need when he escaped the first time, he got restrained against his will gotten beaten up and tranquilized and he got thrown in a dungeon and chained up in there, he tried to escape again but its no use, he stayed in complete isolation except for Vyrus visiting him, he was afraid of him of first and days later Vyrus felt remorse for roughing up his now dog boy friend and he gave him comforting every now and then, until he got caught with him a week later. everything became more hellish for the now 2 friends Mange got tied up muzzled and blindfolded and left him with no social contact as Vyrus got the punishment he never forgets. 3 weeks later his creator felt extreme pity for Mange, he untied him and tried to communicate with him, but Mange responded his a merciless thrashing as well mauling him, he got tranquilized again but this time it fail due to his beast mode makes him resist tranquilizers so one of the employees whacked him into a coma. the scientists had confirmed the experiment is a failure as well the worst idea yet. they have said he never belonged in systems corp the escape *goes into beast mode* you tried to put me in your bull-crappery, you are SO GONNA REGRET IT, THERE IS NO MORE FORGIVENESS FOR YOU! Mange as hes about to maul the systems corp scientist and partially eating him before escaping as the scientist came to do unknown things with Mange (possibly to euthanize him and incinerate his body) he savagely attacked the scientist and mauled him and partially ate him, and stolen his glock 17 and escaped through the window he flew out of the insane and abusive corporation landed on a safe spot to run off and he started the rest of his escape Journey on foot. he never felt this free his entire life. abilities and traits * can go into beast mode (some of his stats can downgrade temporarily) * can use his tail to fly just like Tails and Conker * has heightened beast senses * has high stamina * his claws can cut through weak materials (such as dirt and soft wood) * is highly poisonous strengths and weaknesses strengths * is experienced with ambush and thievery * is great at hiding due to his size * specializes in melee * is above average is hand to hand combat weaknesses * has low endurance (hes physically sensitive and very fragile) * has an intense fear of the FBI (due to hes being partially alien as well him having extreme perverted tendencies) * is addicted to anabolic steroids * he inexperienced with guns * his strength is dull * his speed decreased when he moves on all fours * has intelligence of a normal animal personality and quirks he is the tough guy type as well hes insane, he also has a history of mental illnesses (such as schizophrenia and PTSD), hes also a grumpy type as well the antisocial type making it hard to befriend him, he only trusts Vyrus Griselda and Jericho and no one else. hes also confirmed to be a steroids addict, once he gets his hands on it he'll become crazy muscle monster. relationships relationship with Chelsea its more like a crack-shipping due to crossover and the male mutt and female feline trope and its inspired by wailordXskitty, sometimes they don't respect each others differences. relationship with Nightshade hes just plain affectionate towards her relationship with Vyrus hes afraid of him at first when he first met him, and later on he trusts him and became friends with him relationship with Jericho he doesn't know/trust him at first and he trusts him and knows him a little bit later on, he just doesn't like his pessimism and he just likes to tease him in any way relationship with Griselda hes friends with her since he first met her in episode 2.5 facts/trivia * his name is inspired by Mange from the powerpuff girls as well him being partially a jackal is inspired by the omen film. * he is the only thing thing that provides diseases to his enemies * he is one of a few hybrid thing things made by squirrellie. Pooka Xena Mangle Adrian Bloodfire and Kuromo * he is the first thing thing to be redesigned, and Nightshade is the second (shes originally a cat and now shes a thing thing) * he is a first thing thing thats being poisonous, Walter is second but he is made by phoenixsoar * it is confirmed that he actually has 2 tails due to his genes is a splash of kitsune. his second tail is hidden * he is one of the OCs that has addiction issues. (hes addicted to anabolic steroids)Category:Males Category:Furries Category:Thing things Category:Alive Category:Made by squirrellie Category:Monsters Category:Sub-humans Category:Hybrids Category:Individuals Category:Squirrellie's fan fictions Category:WIP pages Category:Chaotic neutral Category:Thing thing related